The present invention relates to lighting systems and more particularly to a light socket cover system that is used to safely cover the socket of a light bulb fixture assembly including multiple sockets so that decorative lighting effects can be achieved while safely covering unused sockets to protect the sockets as well as people and animals; the light socket cover system including a cover structure constructed from an electrically nonconductive, heat resistant material having a sealable cavity defined therein for receiving an empty socket in a sealing fashion to allow a user to achieve a desired lighting effect without risking electrical shock and/or fire caused by exposed empty light sockets; each of the cover structures having an external attachment mechanism such as a hook or clip provided thereon; each of the cover structure including a metal contact positioned within the sealable cavity thereof for seating into an empty socket.
Light strings are often used to provide decorative effects during holidays and other festive occasions. These light strings can often more lights than are needed or usable to achieve the desired lighting effect. When this is the case, it is necessary to disable one or more light bulbs of the string. The light bulb can be disabled by removing the light bulb. Removing the light bulb results in the problem of an exposed empty socket that can pose the risk of electrical shock to people and animals. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a light socket cover system that could be used by persons decorating with lights, including strings of lights, that provided an electrically nonconductive cover for providing a moisture tight covering for one or more empty light sockets.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a light socket cover system that is used to safely cover the socket of a light bulb fixture assembly including multiple sockets so that decorative lighting effects can be achieved while safely covering unused sockets to protect the sockets as well as people and animals; the light socket cover system including a cover structure constructed from an electrically nonconductive, heat resistant material having a sealable cavity defined therein for receiving an empty socket in a sealing fashion to allow a user to achieve a desired lighting effect without risking electrical shock and/or fire caused by exposed empty light sockets; each of the cover structures having an external attachment mechanism such as a hook or clip provided thereon; each of the cover structure including a metal contact positioned within the sealable cavity thereof for seating into an empty socket.
Accordingly, a light socket cover system is provided. The light socket cover system includes multiple socket covers so that decorative lighting effects can be achieved while safely covering unused sockets to protect the sockets as well as people and animals; the light socket cover system including a cover structure constructed from an electrically nonconductive, heat resistant material having a sealable cavity defined therein for receiving an empty socket in a sealing fashion to allow a user to achieve a desired lighting effect without risking electrical shock and/or fire caused by exposed empty light sockets; each of the cover structures having an external attachment mechanism such as a hook or clip provided thereon; each of the cover structure including a metal contact positioned within the sealable cavity thereof for seating into an empty socket.